Our Hope Endures
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Throughout the years, God tests the faith of Adam and Joan.PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.
1. Enduring Hope

Date: 11-12-2005

Song: Our Hope Endures by Natalie Grant

You would think only so much can go wrong, calamity only strikes once and you assume this one has suffered her share, life will be kinder from here

Joan: Choked up, you give into your pain and get yourself some tissues because you know you are getting ready to cry. Heart brokened, You can't try to pretend you are fine in my presence. You cherish your tears because your tears make you lose grasp on your fears. I see you cry and your fragility becomes my frailty eventually becoming a fatality. I allow myself to cry and I cherish my tears more than the food I eat.

OH but sometimes the sun stays hidden for years, sometimes the sky rains night after night, when will it clear? but our hope endures the worst of conditions, its more than our optimism, let the earthquake, our hope is unchanged

Adam: You taste the rain because you hope the rain will numb your emotional pain. I stare at your red blood shot eyes and I know no sermon can help you. Sympathetic, my bleeding heart melts like ice cream in your hands. Drowning in tears, you bring out the sun that has been hidden from you for years. Your faith endures even during the lowest points of your life when your childhood fears won't go away. Afraid, you belong with me at the end of every day because I know you will be safe with me.

How do we comprehend peace within pain? or joy at a good man's wake? Walk a mile with the woman whose body is torn with illness but she marches on

Joan: Wonderful world of unborn dreams, open wide breathing spaces. Many beautiful smiling faces paint the world multiple colors. Born out of ashes, only the good and strong at heart die young. Midnight makes me long for the warmth and comfort of home. Birth and death teach me how truly short life can be sometimes.

OH cause sometimes the sun stays hidden for years, sometimes the sky rains night after night, when will it clear? but our hope endures the worst of conditions, its more than our optimism, let the earthquake, our hope is unchanged

Adam: In a world where love and wrath collide, there is still hope for us. My love comes slowly and softly in whispers taking its time to be known to you. Your love comes tenderly in slow frequent heartbeats that are hallucinations. If daydreams could last forever, there would be nomore night. If daydreams could last forever, there would be no need for you to fear me and I wouldn't have to keep my love for you a secret. One day everything will pass away, but my love for you will never die. In a world where love and wrath collide, grace and mercy will be able to hold us together like a neverending embrace.

Emmanuel, God is with us, elshaddai, all sufficient, we never walk alone, this is our hope but our hope endures the worst of conditions its more than our optimism let the earthquake our hope is unchanged

Joan: Grace under pressure, solace stares history right in the face. We don't have a need for breathing space in this holy sacred place. I fight beside you in your silent secret storm. Wholeheartedly, I embrace you and warm you up like a bonfire. I am too attached to wanna let you go. You will never be alone for as long as we break bread together. We are one tonight and done with sorrow forever. Fade away with me, beloved ghost of an unborn tomorrow.

Adam: Inconsiderate, speedy cars drive pass you. Your tears reveal the numerous scars that are on your heart. You are needy for a friend so here I am. I dive into this bottomless sea of grief hoping to bring you some relief. I guess I am not the only one in the world to feel lonely and empty inside after all. I guess I am not the only one in the world to deal with an obstacle. We all struggle through life. Our names are written in the stars. Both of us long for a miracle to happen. Doors begin to open and we grab hold of our blessings.


	2. X-Rated

Date: 5-5-2006

Joan's p.o.v

Naked, I capture your heart underneath the satin bedsheets.

Wisdom fades away into the background of our minds. You

explore my anatomy. Butterflies fly around in my tummy. How

much deeper will you have to go to know the real me? You

love me from the inside out. I love you with every breath and

ounce of strength. Tonight marks the beginning of something

special between us. Sweet dove, you are my first and last love.

I will never move on from you because your heart is my permanent home.


	3. The Greatest Challenge of a Lifetime

Date: Monday May 22, 2006

Adam's p.o.v

Heavy hearted, Joan walks into my art studio. I am building a sculpture in her honor. "Hello, Jane" smiling, I acknowledge her presence. "Adam, you might become the

next great Michelangelo" Joan predicts. "Only in my dreams" I laugh. "It has been two days since we have graduated from high school. I know that you have already

started making your plans for the future" Joan continues. "So what is your point?" suspicious, I wonder. "I am pregnant. I discovered that I was pregnant on May

eleventh. I missed my period, therefore I took a pregnancy test. The test results turned out to be positive. I didn't tell you sooner because our high school graduation

was coming up. I thought it would be better for me to tell you about the pregnancy afterwards. I am planning to keep the baby. My parents support me. I hope you will

to"sobbing, she explains. Her announcement changes my life forever. Being a father will be the greatest challenge of a lifetime. ON other hand, Joan needs my support. I

provide comfort for her in the present time. I vow to take care of our growing family.


	4. Romantic Clarity

Date: 5-26-2006

Joan's p.o.v

Cathedral of silent bliss

Holy sacred ground

Rivers of blood

Imaginary inferno

Silhouettes

Crimson tidal wave

A bed of red roses

Romantic clarity

Echoes of what could've should've would've been

An open heart with closed eyes

Longsuffering grace

One kiss of life

Vulnerable fragile beauty

Everlasting burning candle

Victorious underdog

Everpresent gentle spirit, sacrificial lamb of God

Remember me and always handle me with care


	5. Aquamarine Tears

Date: 5-31-2006

Adam's p.o.v

Wailing western wall

Inevitable fall from grace

Last breath of life

Last call for inner peace

One bittersweet symphony

Weary dreary irony

Early winter tragedy

Everlasting mourning ritual

Pandemonium

Reign over me

A stillborn dream

Yesterday's passion

One less prayer offered up to heaven

Unraveling, I come undone and the ocean devours me


	6. Neutral Reaction

Date: 6-2-2006

Joan's p.o.v

Open your mouth and tell me the truth

A burdensome blessing

Sacred wisdom

I can handle the inferno

Surrender is all that I have left to do now

Waiting for a breakthrough, I am content with whatever

Even if things turn out differently, I won't give up so easily

Even if chaos exists, I will dwell in the valley of peace

Time after time, I am still alive and doing well

Ready or not, here comes another silly joke

Unaffected by pain, I laugh until I cry

Take all of me, grace and patience

Halfway gone

Ease my mind please

Your life doesn't impact mine so why can't I stop thinking about you?


	7. Seasonal Relationship

Date: 6-6-2006

Adam's p.o.v

Days go by and I still haven't heard anything from you

Rain will fall, but I call out your name anyway

Everything including this season of change happens for a reason

All cried out, I must move forward no matter what

Dancing in the dark, I am a skylark

I always keep my heart open for you, my friend

Say you will stay true to me

Tangled up in a web of confusion, the state of the union is broken

Across the universe, there you remain until the end of time

Nevertheless, I miss you

Closure, this is one thing that I desire the most

Eventhough you're distant, something deep inside keeps me holding onto you


	8. Phantom baby

Date: 6-10-2006

Joan's p.o.v

Every thought is an idea is a dream is a wish is a prayer is a song creating brand new life.

The stork, God is at work even here in this cradle of life, a woman's womb.

Silent still life, phantom baby, carry on with life being unnamed.

In this highly secured shelter of love, mothers' womb, what does it feel like to a mermaid?

In this highly secured shelter of love, mother's womb, what does it feel like breathe and to be carefree?

Beautiful masterpiece, unborn baby angel, keep holding onto the sunshine because God has a plan for your life.

Sometimes living in the world may be hard, but unconditional love and everlasting peace awaits you at the end of every day.


	9. Inborn Freewill

Date: 6-16-2006

Adam's p.o.v

There is a heart in your cause,

but please get off my case.

Let me take responsibility

for my actions for once.

I can look after myself.

The wind of change gives

me a different outlook on

life. I am blind, is this the

beginning of the end? If I

shall fall behind, nevermind me.

Lost and confused, I need guidance.

I take a chance on your advice. Your

voice of reason helps me see the light. Now looking back

in hindsight, you were right all along.


	10. Rain Reign Over Me

Date: 6-26-2006

Adam's p.o.v

Faded Jaded Glory

Afterbirth

Taste the bloody rains of this life

History is made everyday

ON the brink of a new beginning

May the dawn never die

A cloud of misery and mystery surrounds the future

Godspeed and goodluck with everything

Infinite small nine days' wonder

Cold gentle bruised blessed hands


	11. Extraordinarily Blessed

Date: 7-4-2006

Joan's p.o.v

Blessed beyond words

Life is a miracle

Every obstacle prepares me for a spiritual breakthrough

Smiles and hugs redefine my day

Shameless, I dance the night away

Exercise my faith, Lord

Destiny's plans help me see beyond the valley of death

Ride with me over to the other side

Enlightenment

Ave Maria

My first and last breath

Optimism and mysticism shake hands in his holiness' sanctuary

Ultimate sweetest escape

Road to paradise, internal freedom


	12. Valuable and wanted

Date: 7-8-2006

Adam's p.o.v

Valuable and wanted, your conception was directed by God. Conceived in love, you are beautiful inside out.

You don't deserve to be put out of your misery because your life is history in the making.

Precious unborn infant life, Jesus loves you and so do I.

Heaven sent, your life is not an accident no matter what the circumstances.

Extraordinary special little person, you were meant to be here on the earth for a reason.

I save all of my love for you, therefore you do have the right to life.

Small ant with a giant heart of gold, please hold onto me forever and never say goodbye.

Greatest miracle of all time, who says you can't be the best?

Valuable and wanted, who says you are not wanted or loved?

Greatest love of all time, your existence is the number one reason why the sky remains blue.

Longing to be born in the outside world, you are a product of a labor of love.

Undergoing natural childbirth, you cross over the great divide and hope is on your side.

Within the blink of an eye, your birthday comes and faith paints everything in shades of pink.


	13. Evolutionary Change

Date: 7-26-2006

Joan's p.o.v

Sad but true

All good things must come to an early end

Change is on the horizon for me

Ready for a new beginning

Enlightenment can be found through having contentment

Dawn of a new era

Resurrection awakens my curiosity

Eternity awaits me on the otherside

Always have, always will be faithful

My undying devotion speaks volumes to you


	14. Road to Prosperity

Date: 8-2-2006

Adam's p.o.v

Road to prosperity

Optimism brings forth much great success

A time to have self doubt or sorrow is not right now

Radiant with joy

Open your heart to give and receive love

Artistic genius

Dare to dream big and move mountains

Restless and relentless underdog

Extraordinary special prodigy of mine

A sweet melody yet to be sung

My requiem


	15. Safe now and forever

Date: 8-6-2006

Joan's p.o.v

Back in God's care for good

Life is all about learning how to be content and surrender

Elsewhere spirit, holy divinity, imaginary city of brotherly love

Everything is vanity if serenity doesn't exist

Drift away, heartbreaking sorrow of tomorrow

Ready to start all over again

I breathe in hope

Forever grateful

This life of mine is surely blessed and beautiful

Even in death

Alleluia

Catch me and release me

Heavenly dawn


	16. Essence of my success

Date: 8-16-2006

Adam's p.o.v

Saving amazing divine grace

Unexpected blessings

Countless numerous heavenly wonders

Constellations

Everpresent savior in times of desperation

Supernatural favor

Salvation

Meet me all of the way

Invincible friend of mine

Lover from the other side

Endless, determination and God's provision takes me far


	17. Resistant Hesitation

Date: 8-24-2006

Joan's p.o.v

Fear closes the door to my heart until I develop courage

Even if you are near, there will always be a disconnection

And so it went, questionable motives

Resistant hesitation

A possible reunion between you and me

Please bring your share to the table

Please try to care about me for once

Life is like a road that is taking us nowhere in particular

Even if I want to depart from you, something draws me back to you time after time

Always and forever true, I am at your mercy, Jesus

Hospitable, I demonstrate God's love for you every hour


	18. Ill fated, I Surrender

Date: 8-26-2006

Adam's p.o.v

There is a big elephant in the room.

I eat this elephant one bite at a time.

Uncomfortable silence creates intense

moments between us. I am hiding something,

is it so oblivious? You never wanted to be caught

up in limbo. What do you want from me? Please

speak your mind. The truth hurts and yet sets

me free. This is my alibi, but at least it wasn't a lie.

I can see the pain and disappointment in your eyes.

I apologize for letting you down. The consequences

were severe, but I learned to preserve. Lesson learned,

life goes on for us.


	19. Ordinary Adventures

Date: 9-5-2006

Joan's p.o.v

Happy hour

Extravagant luxury

Repetitive daily routine

Ordinary adventures

Roundabout

Demanding obligations and important errands

Innocent lighthearted fun

Nonperishable item

A labor of love

Rare opened door of opportunity

Your generosity, sweet southern hospitality

Obtainable trust, fairy dust, simply rust

Universal peace travels the long distance


	20. Untraceable

Date: 9-11-2006

Adam's p.o.v

Zombie for life

Eyes without a good sense of direction

Always lost within a maze, learn how to stargaze

Losing and breaking stuff on a daily basis

Oasis remains an unnecessary large pile of clutter

Still a hot mess time after time

The perfect time to stress over the future is right now


	21. Shakable Faith

Date: 9-13-2006

Joan's p.o.v

**C**hanges are on the horizon for us

**H**anging, holding onto you, I won't give up hope

**A** great spiritual awakening revives me inside

**N**ow or tomorrow, you will crossover to the other side

**G**host from elsewhere, a lost love, a lonely white dove goes on unheard

**E**ven if I have sorrow, joy still exists

**L**lfe is a circus, where is Jesus in all of this hot mess?

**O**ff to see the world, there you go again

**S**lowly, you begin to fade away

**T**he Lord carries you home in his arms

**O**nly time knows what will become of me

**R**aindrops shower the earth in your absence and yet I celebrate your life

**I **am able to endure many circumstances with the help of the Lord

**E**ven if the day ends, there will always be gratitude in my heart

**S**till struggling, this shakable faith of mine longs for a resolution


	22. Everywhere Spirit

Date: 9-22-2006

Adam's p.o.v

My immortal

Angel of the afterlife

Give me a sign, heaven

Imaginary sanctuary of angels

Church of beautiful eyes

Unwritten history

Running up that hill again

Elusive butterfly become one with mother nature


	23. Confusion

Date: 9-27-2006

Joan's p.o.v

Fumbling toward confusion, the passion for making dreams come true is gone.

Me, myself and I, wisdom doesn't want anything to do with this broken union.

Within the blink of an eye, the color pink is traded in for a black ink pen and red crimson scarlet bloodstains.

Unable to think clearly, my very unreliable memory skills kills my once smart conscience.

Unthinkable mindless stupid behavior puts a bitter taste in the mouth of Cupid in an attempt to steal away his youth.

The bloody thirsty shark, dark horse, failure is the cure for a broken down car so called intelligence.

Inevitable, brain freeze makes me sneeze killing any hopes of reclaiming my innocence, knowledge.

The spot light fades to black and my name is thrown into a bonfire at nighttime.

Lacking common sense, I am no longer a famous genius that is sitting on top of the world.

Dying inside, I am beside myself and there is a huge hole in my heart.

I miss being in the presence of the lord, therefore I am longing to become whole in Jesus.

Torn from mother nature's womb, I am a heartless tin man walking around with a numb dumb green thumb.

Swimming in deep water, the sweetest sin was to think evil thoughts and sleep with the enemy known as the devil.

The sweetest sin was to dream and then get out my swords, scream out curse words.

Shaken to the core of my existence, I wear a frown on my face and decide not to seek help.

My beautiful reluctant and difficult bride, my pride, finds it hard to stick around for the next wave tide at dawn.

Everlasting, God's amazing saving grace is merciful toward me and corrects my wayward negative mindset.

Against all odds, the best is still yet to come for this restless relentless soul of mine.


	24. Undoing Me

Date: 10-3-2006

Adam's p.o.v

Bittersweet memories

Rush back to the start

Evening star

Auburn sunset

Touch me and move me, love

Heavenly dawn

Erase everything

Luminous eyes of grace

Soul-searching wanderer

Envision world peace

Wretched deliverance

Heartbeat of an unborn dreamer

Eyewitness to history

Relax, reflect and reminiscence

Elementary state of mind


	25. Regretful Mistakes

Date: 10-6-2006

Joan's p.o.v

Midnight terror

Everpresent horror

Anguish

Travail

Escapable ring of fire

Regretful mistakes

Rushed careless thoughtless decisions

Ongoing stress, unconquerable mountains, obstacles

Rest in God's peace

Silent, patient and content merciful grace


	26. Erosion

Date: 10-10-2006

Scene: The hospital-Obgyn's office-Ultrasound test

Situation: Joan is having her first ultrasound test

Joan (admiring her growing baby bump): I have a little baby in my tummy

Adam (touching Joan's stomach): I know

Obgyn (placing a fetal heart monitor on Joan's stomach): Now let us see how this little baby is doing?

Joan (excited): Definitely

Obgyn (showing Joan and Adam a sonogram of the baby): This is your beautiful baby girl

Adam: We didn't want to know the baby's gender, but it is what it is

Joan (overcome with emotion): I am going to have a daughter

Adam (looking at the sonogram): The baby is as small as a tadpole

Obgyn: The baby will get bigger with time, trust me

Adam (to Joan): We are going to have a daughter, can you believe it?

Joan (crying, she kisses Adam): I love you

Adam (smiling): I love you too

Joan (touching her stomach, she talks to the baby): Hello, Baby Hope

Date: 10-11-2006

Scene: The Bookstore

Situation: Cute Boy God visits Joan at work

Cute Boy God(approaching Joan): Hello, Joan

Joan(startled, she drops some books on the ground): Hello, God

Cute Boy God(helping Joan to pick up the books): I am sorry for frightening you

Joan: Among all the places in the world, you had to visit me at the bookstore. I am very busy with work today so I don't have time for you.

Cute Boy God: You can never hide yourself from me because I will always find you. I will always have time for you in my schedule.

Joan: God has a sense of humor

Cute Boy God: You have been ignoring me since May seventh. How long are you going to continue ignoring me?

Joan: You are not real so I don't really have to feel a thing for you

Cute Boy God: I created you in my image, never forget that

Joan: But still there hasn't been any scientific evidence

Cute Boy God: I am real no matter what you may think

Joan: I need proof of your existence

Cute Boy God: You should read the bible

Joan: I can't understand the bible because it is hard to read

Cute Boy God: It is not my fault that you are pregnant. It is a little thing called having free will.

Joan: I hate free will

Cute Boy God: But the other Joan embraced it

Joan: I am not Joan of Arc so please don't make me into her. I don't love you enough to want to die for you.

Cute Boy God: Anyway, how are things going with you and Adam?

Joan: Adam loves me and I love him back in return. We are looking forward to our baby's arrival. Hope, this is will be the name of our unborn daughter.

Cute Boy God: Imperfect, everybody hurts sometimes. The question is will you care enough to love me after you lose hope in everything else?

Joan (confused): I don't understand

Cute Boy God (walking out of the bookstore): I will talk to you later, Joan

Sammy(yelling at Joan): Please stop daydreaming and get back to work

Joan (getting back to work): Ok


	27. Bleeding Heart

Date: 10-12-06

Scene: The Morning-Joan and Adam's bedroom

(Tired, Adam rests in the bed while Joan is in the bathroom urinating)

Joan (crying, she screams from the bathroom): Adam!

Adam (worried, he runs into the bathroom): Yes, what is your problem?

Joan (shows Adam some blood clots in the toilet): I urinated and blood clots came out of my body

Adam (choked up): I know it isn't normal for pregnant women to have blood clots

Joan (putting the blood clots in a plastic bag): I need to go to the hospital right now

Scene 2: The hospital-Obgyn's office

Joan (giving the doctor the bag containing the blood clots): Blood clots came out of my body when I urinated in the toilet this morning.

Obgyn(looking into the bag): I see

Adam (anxious): So is everything alright with the baby?

Obgyn(placing a fetal monitor on Joan's stomach): I don't know,but let me check

Joan (praying): OH GOD, please save my baby

Adam (assuring Joan): Our baby is alive

Obgyn(showing Joan and Adam an image of the baby): I can see the fetus and its body is not moving. No fetal heartbeat can be located on the ultrasound. Your daughter died as the result of a miscarriage.

Joan (heartbroken, she sobs): I miss my baby

Adam (devastated): No!

Obgyn(giving Joan some pills): The baby needs to be delivered in order for you to feel better. These pills will be able increase your contractions. Your labor should start either tomorrow or the next few days.

Joan (sniffling): OK

Adam (kissing Joan): I love you

Date: 10-13-2006

Scene: Adam and Joan's bathroom-the bathtub

Situation: Joan is in labor and it is Adam's job to deliver the child in the bathtub.

Joan(entering the final stages of labor, she cries out in pain): Adam, is it time for me to push yet?

Adam (checking Joan's cervix): You are fully dilated so you can start pushing right now

Joan (struggling with an extremely painful contraction, she screams and begins pushing): AHA..AHA..AHA

Adam (holding a tiny dead baby girl in his arms): Hope is finally here

Joan (exhausted from pushing): Hope is so tiny and yet beautiful

Adam(putting Hope in a shoe box): Rest in peace, my angel

Joan (sobbing): We should bury Hope in the cemetery after her memorial service

Adam (kissing Joan): I love you

Joan (sniffling): I love you too

Date: 10-14-2006

Scene: The Cemetery

Situation: Hope's Funeral

Joan (crying, she holds the shoebox containing the dead fetus): Goodbye, my angel

Adam (choked up): Hope will never be forgotten for as long as her spirit remains here with us

Joan (giving the shoebox to the pastor): We can bury the baby now

Pastor (burying the shoebox in the ground): Rest in peace, precious beloved child of God

Joan (crying in Helen's arms): Mom, I miss my baby. Judith is gone and now so is Hope.

Helen (consoling Joan): Joan, God will give you and Adam more children in the future

Joan (angry, she breaks out of Helen's embrace): Please don't mention him meaning God to me anymore. I am suffering right now  
>because of him.<p>

Helen: Joan, thats not true

Joan (hysterical): I don't understand why I am in so pain if he does love me

Will: Joan, God must be testing your faith

Joan (yelling): I don't believe you

Kevin: Joan, you need to calm down. You might disturb the dead from resting in peace.

Joan: Please shut up, Kevin

Luke: Joan, I am very deeply sorry for your loss. What can I do to ease your pain?

Joan (sobbing): I am dying inside myself. Why have you decided to open your eyes now instead of during the times when I needed you the most?

Luke: I was blind to the truth

Joan: Unbelievable

Carl Rove: We all are here for you now. That has to count for something, right?!

Joan(looking down at the ground): Somewhat

Adam (pulling Joan into a tight embrace, he kisses her): I love you

Joan (becoming emotional again): I love you too

Adam: Eventually things will get better with time

Joan (doubtful): What if..

Adam: Nomore What ifs, Jane. Let us dream and think positive thoughts.

(Joan kisses Adam one more time then she pays a visit to Judith's grave. Heartbroken, Joan pours out her heart before Judith in the form of tears. Patiently, God stands in the shadows waiting to embrace Joan)


	28. Unforgettable Life

Date: 10-15-2006

Adam's p.o.v

You were with me for one brief hour.

One prayer wasn't enough to save your

life. Disguised as a thief, death appeared

on the scene. The serene atmosphere

changed forever after you said your last

breath. Who knew a few precious angels

such as you would pass me by? Hail to

the chief, this uncontrollable endless

grief of mine. Genuine, your legacy

will always live on. I hold onto your

memory for strength. Joy, this is

such a wonderful sweet relief.

Love heals the world tonight

when there is hardly a belief

in hope or peace.


	29. The Gift of Sacrifice

Date: 10-16-2006

Joan's p.o.v

Hallelujah, one breath of life.

Parenthood, embraceable patience, the gift of sacrifice.

Holy communion, inevitable fatality.

Sacrilege, a life stuck in the crossfire.

Christ's beloved bride, redundant bright dark Madonna, ill-fated church of mine.

Fallen damaged innocence, irrecoverable past lives.

Continuous regrets, echoes of what could've

should've would've been, lingering ghosts.

Extraordinary patriotism, beautiful delirium.

Real true love, a burdensome blessing, the bittersweet truth.

Easy come, easy go, obstacles.


	30. Ocean Tears

Date: 10-17-2006

Adam's p.o.v

Holding out for a hero, salvation is love is a solution for everything.

Holding out for a pulse, is faith a blessing or a curse?

Silent grief, what is this bittersweet belief by which we call false hope?

Swimming in the deep end of the ocean, whose shoulder will you lean on?

In the quietness and coldness of this hellish darkness, you crash into me.

I know you inside out like an open wounded dying body.

The river runs through you and I shiver with great fear watching a beautiful art masterpiece fall apart.

Fallen out of the clear blue heavenly sky, you are lost without a guiding light to lead you back home.

Merciful, I embrace your scars and your flaws without showing any kind of judgement.

I see you beyond your claws and you grace me with your presence in return.

I lift you up off of the floor and you consider me to be a gift that is from God.

You open the secret door leading to your heart and I make you to be apart of my art.

.Becoming clay, there you go again down into the sea of ashes.

You drift away without giving me the time of day.

The sudden shift creates a rift between us providing little swift justice for this loss of innocence.

I never had a chance to speak my mind before you were caught up with the wind of change.

How could you be so mean and not keep the memory of me alive?

I wanted to be your friend forever, how dare you leave me behind to suffer in silence.

Panicky, I can't move around on this holy shaky ground.

Unsolved, tricky clues brought on by your hard to read body language gives me a glimpse of the upcoming bitter cold winter.

My heart is bleeding more heavily now than other past time as the result of struggling to find peace of mind.

Endless waterfalls, raindrops drown out the sound of joy once shared between us.

All of this constant worrying about you has given me a reason to weep and be broken.

Swimming in the deep end of the ocean, sweet heavenly bliss is located at the bottom of this abyss where I cry myself to sleep.


	31. Missing life

Date: 10-29-2006

Joan's p.o.v

Misfortune

Infinite unhealed physical and emotional pain

Sorrowful endless bleeding rain

Colorful pregnant expectant mother

Always empty and barren womb

Ruptured blood vessels

Red bloodstained dying scarlet rose

Irreplaceable unforgotten precious gift of life

An untimely unexpected unbearable loss

Gone, baby, Gone

Ephemeral celestial existence


	32. UTURN

Date: 4-1-2007

Scene: The Park-Adam and Joan are having a picnic; they are accompanied by their beloved beagle named Sassy.

Situation: Adam asks a nineteen year old Joan Girardi to marry him

Joan (patting her beagle named Sassy): You are just so adorable, oh, yes you are

(Delighted, Sassy barks making Adam and Joan laugh)

Adam: I love Sassy as if she was my own child

Joan: I am looking forward to the day when Sassy will give us grandchildren. I will love the puppies nearly as much as I love her.

Adam (talking to Joan): I can't imagine myself with anyone else

Joan: You are stuck with me for life

Adam: I would like it to stay that way forever

Joan: So what is your point?

Adam (presenting Joan with a huge Diamond ring): Joan Agnes Girardi, will you marry me?

Joan (doubtful): Is this a April Fool's joke?

Adam: No, I mean it from my heart

Joan (overcome with emotion, she puts the ring on her finger): Yes, Adam, I will marry you

Adam: I know you are still struggling with the loss of Hope. Are you sure that you want to marry me right now?

Joan: I think we should get married since we are living together

Adam (kissing Joan): I love you, Jane

Joan (smiling): I love you too

(Excited, Sassy barks again in response to Adam and Joan's good news)


	33. Reborn Swan

Date: 7-7-2007

Adam's p.o.v

Feeling less whole,

there is now a hole

in the world. Reborn

swan, resurrection of

love is mirth in the

rebirth of faith. Love

is like a sunrise promising

paradise and blue skies.

Unexpected, love will find

a way somehow to show

kindness and breakthrough

chaos within the human mind.

Great powerful wind of change,

real life epic romantic fairytale,

marriage is a dream come true.

Immortal heavenly bliss, this

kiss of life produces several

numerous angel babies and

happy funny memories.

Beauty made out of ashes,

long suffering in perseverance,

trades in anxiety for patience.

Searching for a light in a very dark

empty space, travel down the path of

optimism and neglect pessimism.

Found love in a hopeless place,

endless forgiveness overcomes

darkness. Came to conquer,

feisty firecracker, be a fighter

striving to make someone else's

day more brighter and lighter.

Carrying a cross, every heartbreaking

painful loss is toss into an ocean of tears.

Ready for affection, steady drumbeat,

heartbeat learns to reject any kind of

negative emotion and think positive thoughts.


	34. Always will find you and love you

Date: 11-7-2007

Joan's p.o.v

Reconciliation weighs heavily on my mind

Eighth world wonder, my lover

Undercover sweet angel of mine

Nowhere to be found

I am lost and you find me

Overflowing tears of joy and gratitude run down my face

Never let me go and I will never end this age of innocence


	35. Live Out Loud

Date: 12-20-07

Scene: Saint Margaret Cathedral

Situation: A Twenty year old Joan is marrying Adam Rove

Minister: Adam Rove, do you take Joan Girardi as your wife?

Adam(with a smirk): I do

Minister: Do you promise to love, support and honor Joan with all of your being until death do us part?

Adam(placing a ring on Joan's finger): I do

Minister: Joan Agnes Girardi, do you take Adam Rove as your husband?

Joan: I do

Minister: Do you promise to love, support and honor Adam with all of your being until death do us part?

Joan(placing a ring on Adam's finger): I do

Minister: Adam, you may now kiss your beautiful bride

Adam(kissing Joan): I love you

Joan(smiling): I love you too

Minister(to the congregation): Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Mister and Mrs. Adam Rove

Date: 12-21-2007

Scene: The Honeymoon

Scene 1: The Airplane ride from Maryland to New Orleans

Joan (fearful, she grabs hold of Adam): I fear something bad may happen to our plane

Adam (taking Joan's hand in his): Give me your hand, let me hold it for a while. You can trust me with your life and I will not let you down.

Joan (tired, she rests her head on Adam's shoulder): I am going to take a nap

Adam (stroking Joan's hair): Dream sweet dreams, my love

(Five hours later the plane arrives in New Orleans and Adam wakes up Joan. Hungry, They eat lunch at a nearby seafood restaurant. After Lunch, they check into a hotel where they make love)

Date: 12-22-2007

Scene: The Ocean

Situation: Adam and Joan are surfing

Joan (she is losing her balance her surfboard): I am going to fall

Adam (holding Joan's hand): Please hold my hand and you will not fall

Joan (squeezing Adam's hand): OK

Adam (admiring Joan's beauty): You look really hot in your bikini

Joan (blushing): Thanks

Date: 12-23-2007

Scene: The Club-Joan and Adam are dancing

Joan (swaying back and forth): I was always born to dance

Adam (feeling up on Joan's body): I was always born to love you

Joan (Kissing Adam): I love you

Adam (smiling): I love you too

Date: 12-24-2007

City: New Orleans, Louisiana

Scene 1: Nighttime-The Ocean

Situation: Fireworks light up the night sky while Joan and Adam are riding on a boat eating dinner

Adam (putting a locket around Joan's neck): Merry Christmas

Joan (admiring her locket): Thanks for the locket

Adam (kissing Joan): I love you

Joan (giving Adam "I love you" teddy bear): This teddy bear is for you

Adam (smiling): Thanks

Joan: I am late

Adam (confused): Late for what?

Joan: My period

Adam (worried): So what?

Joan: I might be pregnant

Adam: How can you be so sure?

Joan: I can take a pregnancy test

Adam: Hopefully, the test results will be positive. I am looking forward to being a father.

Scene 2: After Dinner-Hotel Room

(Anxious, Adam paces outside of the bathroom door waiting for Joan's pregnancy test results)

Joan (crying, she exits the bathroom clutching the pregnancy test in her hand): I am not pregnant

Adam (doubtful): Are you serious?

Joan (showing Adam the pregnancy test): Yes

Adam(crying, he embraces Joan): I will always love you even if we don't have any children

Joan (sobbing): But I had a dream...

Adam (curious): What was your dream about?

Joan: I dreamt that I became pregnant and then gave birth to a daughter

Adam: Keep on dreaming, Jane, we will have a baby someday

Joan (smiling at the thought): You will make such a great dad

Adam (smiling at the thought): You will make such a great mom


	36. Everlong Existence

Date: 12-25-2007

Adam's p.o.v

Continuously breathing,

you live to breathe in blue

skies. Continuously breathing,

there must indeed be a purpose

behind your existence and it is suppose

to be this way forever. Keeping on the

funny and sunny side of life, you develop

a hunger for adventure and nurture instead

of giving into anger. Still here time after time,

my immortal, you were always meant to be here

on the earth. Look around you, the world is a

beautiful place because you are living in it. Don't

forget to count your blessings for they are from God.

Don't forget to thank your guardian angels whom surround

you daily during the early morning hours. Invincible,

they are quietly working very hard behind the scenes.

Invincible, they are shadows dancing in the background of

your mind.


	37. At My Mercy

Date: 12-27-2007

Joan's p.o.v

Needy for a friend, you are at my mercy.

You cry and I dry your tears time after time.

Please trade in your scars and broken spirit for an embrace.

Please never forget about the golden years.

You're losing your memory now, but I never fail to show up.

My heart bleeds for you in this country of poetry.

My heart has wings, strings for you to play around with just like a guitar.

Let us form an unbreakable covenant instead of going to war.

What lies below the ground, this sound of silence?

Endless, breathing space creates distance between us.

Merciful, I give you a second chance for redemption.

You crash into me and I smash into you with full force once again.

The history we share is more important than my misery.

We break into a song and dance underneath the sun, moon and stars.


	38. Dawn of a new life

Date: 3-11-2008

Situation: Joan discovers she is pregnant with Dream (her future daughter)

Scene 1: The Dining room- Breakfast time

Adam (worried): Jane, you haven't eaten your breakfast. I wonder if everything is alright with you?

Joan (feeling unwell, she plays around with her food): Adam, I have lost my appetite. I blame all of it on the flu.

Adam (concerned): How may I help you?

Joan (nauseous, she runs out of the dining room to use the bathroom): Please excuse me

Adam: I'll be here if you need anything

(Ten Minutes later a hysterical Joan yells for Adam. Panicky, Adam makes his way toward the bathroom)

Adam (running into the bathroom): What is your problem, Jane?

Joan (crying, she presents Adam with a positive pregnancy test): I am pregnant

Adam (confused): I thought that you had the flu

Joan: Apparently, I have been experiencing morning sickness all along. Morning sickness is a symptom of pregnancy.

Adam (excited, he embraces Joan): I love you for having my baby

Joan (clutching her stomach): I thank you for giving this baby to me

Adam (touching Joan's stomach, he talks to the baby): I love you, sweet precious beautiful blessed dream of mine.

Joan (sobbing): I never knew good things could come out of the month November until today. I am now looking forward to November because our baby will born sometime in that month.


	39. Angel of my dreams

Date: 11-4-2008

Situation: Joan and Adam's daughter, Dream Jane Rove is born

Scene: Hospital Delivery Room

Action: Tirelessly, Joan labors on. Joan's labor has been long and difficult so far. She rocks back and forth on a ball in the present time. Adam holds his wife very tightly. This exercise has been one of many attempts, different positions to make the baby move further down the birth canal.

Joan (cries into Adam's arms): This hurts

Adam (stroking Joan's hair): Your pain is temporary

Joan (feeling sensation down below): I have to push

A nurse (taking away the ball): We won't need this thing anymore

Adam (helps Joan back onto the bed): Here we go again

Joan (pushing): So it begins

Obgyn (counting): 1...2...3

Joan (screaming and pushing hard with every contraction): AHA...AHA...AHA

Obgyn: It seems as if the baby doesn't want to come out

Joan (exhausted): Please get it out

Obgyn: Stay strong, sweetheart

Joan: I don't know how long I can carry on this way

Adam (choked up, he squeezes Joan's hand): I love you so much

Joan (still screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA

Adam(still choked up): Joan, you can do this. I have a lot of faith in you.

Joan (crying out in pain, she begs anyone): I am in a lot of pain, please make it stop.

Obgyn(checking the baby's heartbeat): The baby's heartbeat is going down

Joan (panicky): So what?

Adam (worried): So what?

Obgyn: A caesarean section needs to happen

Joan: Will my daughter be alright?

Obgyn: Your daughter will be alright if she is delivered by a caesarean section

Adam (holding Joan): Don't worry, Joan, I am here

Joan (emotional, she clings onto Adam): Adam, I am still afraid. I will never be able to live with myself if Dream doesn't make it. All that I am asking is for our daughter to be born healthy and strong. I have already lost one baby and don't want to lose another one.

Adam (comforting Joan): Our dream is not going to die

Scene 2: Hospital Emergency Room-Caesarean Section

Adam (to Joan): How are you holding up, my love?

Joan (drugged up, she is delirious): I see unicorns, mermaids and angels

Adam (assuring Joan): Don't worry, Jane, everything will be alright

(Suddenly, Joan blacks out and Adam is thrown out of the operating room)

Scene 4: Afterbirth-Joan's recovery room

Adam (talking to Joan's spirit): You have given birth to a very beautiful daughter. I love you so much for giving me the gift of life. It would be a miracle if you would wake up.

(Sleeping, Joan remains unresponsive. Meanwhile, a maternity nurse walks into the room carrying baby Dream in her arms. Dream is wrapped up in pink blankets)

Nurse(placing Dream in Adam's arms): I do believe this beautiful baby girl belongs to you

Adam (holding Dream): She does belong to me, well thanks

Nurse(smiling as she leaves the room): God bless you

Adam (speaking to Dream): Sweetheart, you are surely a very big girl

(Dream just cooes making Adam laugh and cry tears of joy)

Joan (waking up from her coma): Adam..

Adam (giving Dream to Joan to hold): This is our daughter

Joan (crying as she holds Dream): Hello baby, I love you so much. You are my little precious miracle baby.

Adam (kissing Joan): I love you

Joan (singing): I will always love you

Adam(checking his blackberry): Barack Obama has won the election. He is now the president of the United States.

Joan(speaking to Dream): Dream Jane Rove, you surely do have a very bright future ahead of you

(Dream then cooes making Adam and Joan laugh)


	40. Redefine my existence

Date: 12-8-2008

Joan's p.o.v

Born to exist on purpose

Aurora is a rose in bloom

Birth and death collide into each other like cars

You redefine my existence twenty four seven

One thing to remember you by, all that I'm asking for this December

Underneath a full moon, my soul rests in peace


	41. External Internal Eternal Beauty

Date: 12-28-2008

Adam's p.o.v

Born to be alive during this special historic moment

Every heartbeat is a heavensent blessing

All day long

Until the sun sleeps and blue skies disappear

Time stands still and absorbs the warmth of love

Issues fade away from the scene just like smoke

Forever holding a heart

Underneath the moon and stars

Life is a highway

Is it any wonder why oxygen hasn't left the atmosphere yet?

Freedom calls

Erase these false hopes and return back to the beginning before mercy loses her joy and patience


	42. Fragments of US

1-9-2009

Joan's p.o.v

Fragments of us

Evanescent dreams

A temporary disconnection

Rosewood crosses

Your silent screams for help

A trip into the deep unknown

Nirvana

Newborn hope

Everpresent body of Christ

Wade in the water but never fade away

Old wise sage

Wavering faith

Longawaited rebirth, a time to be consumed with mirth


	43. Lifelong Devotion

Date: 9-9-2009

Adam's p.o.v

Love builds a bridge from your heart to mine.

Eternal flames of passion consumes us

Always devoted to you

Forever is on our side

American sweetheart

I am stuck with you for life

There is hope in your eyes

Heart of Jesus


	44. Easter Sunrise

Date: 6-10-2010

Joan's p.o.v

Love is a cross that you carry everyday

You are at a loss for words

Rose of Sharon

Innocent sacrificial lamb

Child of the womb

Holy son of God

Run wild and free in the promiseland

Is this the end or just the beginning?

Say nomore and just bleed crimson

Temporary solace

Easter sunrise

Lost paradise found

Last chance to sleep safe and sound

An old wound yet to be healed or forgotten

Redemption's bloody cost

The passion of the Christ


	45. Childish Faith

Date: 12-20-2010

Adam's p.o.v

Music box of many secrets

A childish faith

Graceful mirth

Infant innocence

Curiosity

Heaven on earth

Imminent rebirth

Love's resurrection

Dawn of destiny


	46. Travail

Date: 12-21-2010

Situation: A twenty three year old Joan goes into premature labor with her son. She is only seven months pregnant when she gives birth to her son, Matthew Jacob Rove.

Scene 1: The Movie Theater-Adam and Joan are watching a horror film

Joan(looking down at her dress, she makes a very surprising discovery): OH MY GOD, my water just broke

Adam(worried): Are you serious?

Joan(in the mist of having a contraction): We need to go to the hospital right now because the baby is coming

Adam(escorting Joan out of the movie theater): OK

Scene 2: The highway-Adam's car-Adam is driving Joan to the hospital

Joan(screaming from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA

Adam(taking Joan's hand in his): Just breathe..

Joan(crying out in pain, she touches her stomach): OH MY GOD,,it hurts so much

Adam(touching Joan's stomach, he speaks to the baby): Hey, baby, please calm down in there

Joan(screaming with panic as she has another contraction): Its too early..this can't be happening now

Adam(choked up): I feel you

Joan(preparing herself to give birth): Its time...the baby needs to be born right now

Adam(squeezing Joan's hand): Please hang on in there, Sweetheart, we are almost to the hospital

Joan: ok

Adam(driving the car into the hospital parking lot): We are now here at the hospital

Joan(with a big sigh of relief): Thank God

Scene 3: The Hospital Delivery Room-Joan is giving birth

Joan(crying out in pain, she screams from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA

Adam (choked up): You can do this, Jane, I believe in you

The Obgyn(to Joan): All I need is one more push and the baby will be out of you

(Obediently, Joan pushes one more time and a very tiny fragile sick baby boy comes out of her)

Adam (emotional, he looks at the baby): Matthew is so tiny...

Joan (sobbing): My son is so beautiful..

Scene: The NICU (Neonatal Intensive Care Unit)

Joan(looking down at Matthew in his incubator): Matt looks so helpless and lifeless when he is tied up to a lot of tubes

Adam: He is not dead, no, not yet

Joan (crying): It is all of my fault for putting our son in this terrible position

Adam (pulling Joan close to him): How so?

Joan (still crying): I was stressed out most of the time during my pregnancy

Adam (wiping a tear off of Joan's face): It is not your fault no matter what

Joan (sobbing): I have so many plans for Matthew. I am afraid to lose him

Adam (embracing Joan): Matthew is not going to die

Joan (kissing Adam): I love you

Adam (choked up): I love you too

Joan (praying silently): OH GOD, please save my son's life


	47. Chasing the Dream

Date: 11-4-2014

Joan's p.o.v

Chasing the dream,

pieces of an ice cream cake,

your colorful prism. You have

Autism. You are an incredibly

bright light, a breath of fresh

air. Your optimism outweighs

my pessimism. Your beautiful

creative mind reminds me that all

is not lost although you are a ghost

to most.


	48. In Memoriam, I miss you

March 14, 2025 is a life changing day for thirty seven year old Joan Rove. Joan finds her sixteen year old autistic daughter, Dream Rove dead in her room at 5:30 am. The

gloomy weather matches perfectly with Joan's mood at the time in which consist of endless tears and screams. Sorrowfully, a restless Joan performs CPR on Dream

several times. She is not getting any good results. Joan concludes that Dream must've died in her sleep the night before. She cradles Dream's dead body in her arms and

reflects upon the tragic night when Judith died. She feels as if she is living through the same nightmare that she had lived through twenty one years ago. Holding out for

a miracle, Joan prays for this second nightmare to end. Sadly, she can't wake up because her fantasy had become a reality. Resentful, Joan's heart turns bitter against

God. She assumes God killed Dream as an act of punishment and revenge. In the meantime, Adam calls 9ll for an ambulance to come and pick up Dream. Matthew and

Joan find comfort and strength in each other. Later on in the day, they would discover from a doctor at the hospital that a brain aneurysm caused Dream's death.


	49. Overcoming Obstacle

Depressed Joan dramatically changes her identity on March 17, 2025. Joan was unrecognizable at her own daughter's funeral. She had morphed from a soccer mom into

an evil witch. She wears black clothes to symbolize her sadness over losing her dearly beloved daughter. Nobody knows she was dying of a broken heart because she

hides her pain behind her smile. Joan can't stop thinking about Dream no matter how many times she tries to detach herself from the pain. Her heart is buried along with

Dream's coffin in the ground. Strangely, Dream is buried beside Judith Montgomery. Losing control of both her soul and body, Joan feels as low to the ground as the coffin.

Sorrowfully, Joan places a bouquet of red roses beside the tombstone a pretty white dove flies out of nowhere and perches itself upon the tombstone. Joan considers the

dove to be Dream's spirit. She reaches out her hand to touch the dove. Fearful, the dove flies away. Its departure left a big hole in Joan's heart that could love never fill.

Crying, she recounts all of the missed opportunities that she had to confess her love for Dream. Adam's encouraging words and endless hugs are the only things that

bring Joan out of her depression. Somehow in the stillness and quietness of the day, Joan hears God say don't worry for I will bring another angel your way.


	50. Newborn Hope

Date: 11-26-2025

Situation: A thirty eight year old Joan gives birth to a baby girl in the bathroom at home and she didn't know that she was pregnant. Joy Elizabeth Judith Rove is the name of Joan and Adam's daughter.

Scene: Joan is sitting down on the toilet

Joan(crying out in pain, she screams for Adam): Adam..Adam..Adam

Adam(worried, he runs into the bathroom): Yes, Jane, what is it?

Joan(in the mist of having a contraction): I am having a baby

Adam(shocked): What?

Joan: I know it shocks the hell of me too

Adam(suspicious): Have you been cheating on me?

Joan(in the mist of having another contraction): No, Adam, you know me better than that. Before today, I didn't know that I was pregnant.

Adam(preparing to catch the baby): I can see the head, Jane, the baby has a lot of hair

Joan(crying out in pain): I have to push

Adam(amused, he laughs): So push

(Screaming, a very emotional Joan starts pushing and the baby is delivered without any complications)

Adam(giving the baby to Joan to hold): Here is your beautiful daughter

Joan: What shall her name be?

Adam: Her name shall be Joy Elizabeth Judith Rove

Joan: I love that name

Fourteen year old Matthew (walking into the bathroom): Is it reality or my imagination that I hear a baby crying?

Adam: Your mom had a baby girl

Matthew: I didn't know she was pregnant

Adam: Me either

Matthew: What is my sister's name?

Joan(giving Joy to Matthew to hold): Your sister's name is Joy Elizabeth Judith Rove

Matthew(holding Joy): I love that name

(Joy then cooes making Matthew, Joan and Adam laugh)

Place: The Hospital-Doctor's Office

Situation: The Doctor is examining Joy

Joan (worried): I didn't know that I was pregnant. I didn't take good care of myself during the pregnancy. Is there anything that I should be worried about?

Doctor (examining Joy): The baby is in perfect good health

Joan (stressed): Are you sure?

Doctor: Definitely

Adam (relieved): Thank God

Joan (lightheaded): I feel unwell

Matthew (catching Joan): MOM...

Adam (to the doctor): Do you know what is wrong with my wife?

Doctor (checking Joan): She's hemorrhaging

(The doctor calls in a group of nurses. The Nurses escort Joan to to the emergency room)

Scene: Joan's dream

Action: Fire consumes a cathedral from the inside out. God's altar is stained with the blood of the innocence. Severely wounded, three teenage girls hang on wooden crosses. Smoke hides their faces away from Joan. Bloodthirsty Vultures eat the girls' flesh. Drunk demon-processed clowns dance around the dying martyrs. The clowns take comfort in watching them suffer. Mother Mary also known as Joan weeps for the three girls as if they were her own daughters.

(Joan's dream ends and she finds herself in a recovery room surrounded by love)


	51. Appreciate The Journey

Date: 6-6-2026

Joan's p.o.v

Free falling

Roll with the changes

Appreciate the journey

Grace of a newborn dawn

I learn from my mistakes then carry on

Life is an endless journey of self discovery

Expecting miracles twenty four seven

Always strive for recovery

Paper hearts whisper the most beautiful things into my ears


	52. Immortal Creature

Date: 7-27-2027

Adam's p.o.v

Beautiful baby angel, one late night special delivery.

Imaginary immortal creature, holy chosen one, a

beloved sacrificial lamb of God. Scarlet rose, crucified

religious martyr, you are a shooting star. Omnipresent

dark mysterious figure, a raptured ruptured soul, my

long-awaited savior. Embraceable hope, tangible fragile

sacred innocence, your smile. You voice breaks through

the clouds that surround my world. Today's miracle, tomorrow's

oracle, an endless cycle of rebirth. Enchanted magical love,

a real life fairytale fantasy, a reason for us to stay together forever.


	53. Lucky you

Date: 11-24-2028

Joan's p.o.v

You hold my hand and I stand by your side time after time.

Worth far much more than gold, I am looking forward to the day when we will grow old together.

Worth far much more than gold, I am looking forward to the day when we will live happily ever after forever.

Heaven sent, hope presents itself in the form of a beautiful undying sunrise.

I promise that I will stay faithful to you and love you for a thousand years, my imaginary friend.

You chase away my fears and dry away my tears, my ears are wide open to hear whatever you have to say.

Heaven sent, joy keeps us warm through the cold weather instead of driving us farther apart.

I hide out in your sanctuary, field of dreams where I find peace of mind.

Psalm 73: 25 says whom have I in heaven but you? And earth has nothing I desire besides you.

I can never escape from this deep burning longing, unsinkable lovesick yearning to be with you.

Breathing is much more easier to do whenever I am in the presence of the Most High because I know Jesus loves me.


End file.
